Tumbleweed
| image = Image:Rdr_tumbleweed.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | game = Red Dead Redemption | type = Ghost Town, Hideout, Treasure #3 location | territory = New Austin | region = Gaptooth Ridge }} Tumbleweed is a location featured in Red Dead Redemption in the Gaptooth Ridge region of the New Austin territory. It is a ghost town and outlaw hideout. In its prime, it was a large settlement comparable in size to Armadillo. Once the railroads came, and built around Tumbleweed, the town died off, and most of the residents left. Buildings Tumbleweed has several buildings all in various states of disrepair. Church Located on the far east side of the town, the small church in Tumbleweed is white clapboard with a small steeple. It is all one room and has only eight pews with a pulpit at the front. Despite a few holes around the building, it may be the most well preserved structure in Tumbleweed. Also on the inside there is words on the pulpit it reads, "The devil has got into that beast." Outside, there is a small shed and a small cemetery. Oddly enough, some of the headstones look new, while others have long since faded. The entire property is enclosed by a stone and wrought iron fence. Some players have reported that "devil's face" may appear to the game screen while in the church, though there is no real evidences about this yet. General Store The General Store is located on the east side of Tumbleweed, and is made of wood reinforced stucco. Inside are three barrels, a counter, a small shelf, and a cash register. Remnants of curtains flap in the wind. Assay Office An assay office is an institution set up to asses the purity of minerals. This suggests Tumbleweed was a mining town, possible servicing Gaptooth Breach before it went bust. The assay office in Tumbleweed was owned by the Spickin Mining Company. Inside the office is a desk, shelf, counter, cash register, and brick kiln. It is located directly north of the General Store. Saloon A typical western saloon. The Tumbleweed saloon is the northernmost structure in Tumbleweed. It contains an old bar littered with empty and broken liquor bottles, a piano, the remnants of various mounted animals, a wagon wheel chandelier, and an office upstairs. Curiously, the clock on the wall is still functioning despite age and neglect. Jail A derelict brick jail, separated into three rooms, with the rusted remains of one jail cell. It can be found at the northwest side of town, to the west of the saloon. Sheriff's office A large, one room sheriff's office. All that remains is one desk, and some chairs. It is on the west side of town. Residences On the south side of the town, there are three unmarked buildings in a row that were probably apartments and/or houses. They all contain at least two beds and several moonshine bottles. Barn The southernmost structure in Tumbleweed, this barn was meant for keeping horses. The area is littered with junk like anvils, spittoons, and wagon wheels. Sometimes, tamed nags (old horses) will spawn in the corral. Mansion The mansion is by far the largest structure in Tumbleweed. It is situated on a ridge at the westernmost part of Tumbleweed. The grounds around the mansion host a small stable, a gazebo, abandoned wagons, and various garbage. The wooden mansion was built on a brick foundation, with a cellar. It is one of a few buildings in the game that has a cellar. Cellar The cellar is walled in brick, with three unevenly sized brick support posts, and a wood wall creating a horseshoe configuration. The floor is dirt. There are various containers, boxes and chairs, as well as a casket, and a mattress. The floor is littered with garbage. A bull's skull marks the location of Calhoun's Gold. First Floor The first floor contains the front room, storeroom, and kitchen. In the front room, there is a piano, two overturned sofas, a wooden crate, a large fireplace, and a fully functional grandfather clock. The floor is littered with garbage and ceiling panels. The kitchen contains a stove, long table, and several broken chairs. The storeroom has a desk with some pots on it, some barrels, and a broken shelf. Second Floor The second floor is where all the bedrooms are located. There are two bedrooms. They each have their own bedroom space as well as an adjoining sitting room. The bedrooms are populated with various bedroom furniture such as beds, chairs, desks, armouries, nightstands, etc. Use as a gang hideout Tumbleweed has a history of being used as a gang hideout. In addition to the New Austin Bounty hunters which claim the town as a base, it has also played host to several bands of gangs and unaffiliated criminals. Tumbleweed as a ghost town Several characters and events throughout the game vaguely hint to Tumbleweed being haunted by ghosts. This could be simply for atmosphere or some other effect; however, due to the large quantity of similar rumors concerning other Rockstar games (GTA: San Andreas, GTA IV, etc.), it is not implausible to consider that Rockstar has inserted easter eggs into Red Dead Redemption. Feel free to add new rumors or move any existing ones. Confirmed Rumors * The lights in the church flicker (though this could simply be because of the neglected nature of Tumbleweed). * A large number of bats fly out of the mansion at around 6:05 P.M. then return at 6:00 A.M. These bats are scripted, animated wildlife, and as such can't be killed or even shot. * The walls on the 1st and 2nd floor of the Mansion change color randomly. * All day, a dog can be heard barking but no dog is seen. * The sound of footsteps and people talking is due to the fact that there are people inside the mansion in the upper floor. However, it is impossible for the player to enter the room where they are. This could be the cause that some players have heard footsteps and people talking. Unconfirmed Rumors * Apparitions appear in the cemetery, at an unknown time of day/night. * Footsteps and voices can sometimes be heard in the mansion (this could be a broken NPC spawn or an NPC not currently in sight). * Lanterns sometimes repair themselves. * Shadows have been claimed to turn purple or green. * Lastly, the apparition of a woman is sometimes seen inside the mansion. She is marked with a red dot on the radar. Multiplayer *In multiplayer free roam, the Bolt Action Rifle is located here. *This location has a tendency to freeze while playing on a multiplayer match. Trivia *In the church the words; "the devil has got into that beast" are scrawled on the top of the pulpit. This is possibly referring to the Dark Horse. *The reports of strange noises being heard in Tumbleweed by players as well as the reception the claim has received is reminiscent to the 'Sprunk Factory' in Rockstar's Grand Theft Auto: IV as well as the many urban legends surrounding the countryside in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *Several newspaper articles make reference to the town being haunted. *A flock of bats can be seen flying from the back of the manor house at roughly 6 PM game time. The bats are not like birds or other animals as you cannot shoot them or kill them. And they can't be found anywhere else in the game. This might explain the noises which some players have claimed to have heard, mistaking the bats for supernatural happenings. *A glitch can occur when attempting to complete the Tumbleweed gang hideout during Multiplayer. When killing the outlaws near the church, a criminal can spawn inside of a large rock. He retains the ability to shoot out of the rock, but the player cannot kill him with guns but throwing dynamite at the rock will kill him. *The third treasure in the Treasure Hunter Challenges is located in the mansion in Tumbleweed. Gallery File:tumbleweed.jpg|Criminals are confronted at Tumbleweed. DSC01512.JPG|A photo of a random man standing inside the mansion in Tumbleweed. Achievement Completing the Tumbleweed hideout is associated with a gameplay achievement: ---- ---- Category:Redemption Locations Category:Hideouts Category:Locations Category:New Austin Category:Gaptooth Ridge Category:Treasure Location